HNKNA- Was it a Mistake?
by I love creepy things
Summary: When Peter sees Alice struggling to understand Wonderland's laws and their way of thinking, he thinks she needs a friend that shares her own way of thinking. So Peter decides it would be smart to abduct a girl from her world. Although what happens when this girl appears dangerous and unwilling to be friends? Did Peter end up making a grave mistake? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE Char change
1. Prologue

**Full Summary:** When Peter sees Alice struggling to understand Wonderland's laws and their way of thinking, the rabbit thinks she just needs a friend who shares her own way of thinking. So Peter decides it would be smart to abduct a girl from her world, one who sees things Alice's way, in attempt to make her happy. However, what happens when this girl appears dangerous and unwilling to be friends? Did Peter make a grave mistake or is there more than meets the eye with this girl? Alice/Julius OC/Boris

This is my first ever HNKNA story. I do my best to keep the characters in character but sometimes may go a little OOC. I've read all manga available in English and read some game walkthroughs. This won't be a crack just because I labelled it as Humour. It will also have Adventure, slight drama and Hurt/Comfort. Please give it a chance and review, favorite and follow.

* * *

Two men stood in what looked like a deserted waste land made out of dozens of different colors. Well, one was actually floating in the air while the other stood on the ground below. The man that was floating was wearing an eye patch over his right eye, had chin long silver hair, wore an odd black outfit and was smoking a pipe. The man that was standing on the ground wore a red coat that had a large pocket watch sticking out of the bottom pocket, brown pants and round glasses. His white hair went just below his chin and he had long, white rabbit ears sticking out of his head. The rabbit eared man was known as Peter White, the White Rabbit and prime minister of Heart Castle. The man floating in the air was Nightmare, a incubus that could enter people's dreams and that is here the two men were now; inside the dream realm.

"I do not think this is a good idea, White Rabbit." The floating man informed the rabbit eared man below him. The rabbit glared up at the man, his cold, wine colored, eyes piercing daggers worse than the bullets from his gun.

"I understand the danger of the request, but I do not give a crap. After all, this is purely for Alice, nothing more." The man replied coldly. Despite the coldness from the man below him, the incubus found a grin taking over his face and he chuckled softly in response.

Ah, yes, the outsider Alice Liddell, whom everyone had grown to love. Thankfully, much to everyone's relief, the girl had decided to stay in Wonderland rather than return home. However, only a few people knew that a part of Alice still wished to return home to her sister. Nightmare knew this by witnessing her dreams about her older sister. It was sad that Alice couldn't remember the truth about Lorina but it was also for the best.

Peter White, the white rabbit, was the most pleased about Alice's decision to stay. Despite his constant jealousy and hatred of other men around Alice, he wanted the girl to be happy no matter what, even if she wasn't with him. If she's happy, he was happy; which is what he had said many times before. Unfortunately Alice wasn't really happy and Peter, along with a few others, had taken notice to this.

Even though Alice had claimed that she was getting used to Wonderland, there was still many things that boggled her mind and bothered her. The reckless killing was one of the worst that bothered her but too many people were convinced it wouldn't make a difference because of the replacements. Thankfully Alice had been able to convince Boris to be less reckless after convincing him that, even though he could be reborn he would not be himself anymore. Other things such as roles or the treatment of the faceless and even simply things that made no common sense bothered her.

"Alice needs a friend who can relate to her. Her way of thinking is different and confusing to us but it's the same way for our way of thinking to her. If she can have a friend that shares the same option as her, I'm sure Alice will be happy again. Of course it would have to be a female; I wouldn't tolerate any men around my dear Alice." Peter continued, pushing his glasses further up his face as he did so. Nightmare looked at the rabbit man thoughtfully, considering the statement before grinning.

"Yes, you're right. Even her dreams have been affected because of this. Although, bringing in another outsider can be dangerous… but perhaps very interesting at the same time. We've never had more than one outsider at single time before. The results could be very... entertaining." He smiled before clapping his hands together. Suddenly, a bright light stood only feet away from Peter, waiting for him to enter into the real world.

"You have twenty four hours to find a friend for Alice. I suggest you be careful in who you pick, White Rabbit. After all, this so called friend might end up being a bigger threat than anyone of us here; if that's even possible." Nightmare ended with an amused laugh. Peter took the warning with a single nod and finally cracked a friendly enough smile.

"Hah, just you wait. Because of me Alice will be happy once again. Perhaps she'll finally proclaim the love she's been hiding from me." He said dreamily as he ran towards the white light. Watching him go, Nightmare finally coughed up the blood that had wanted to come out.

"Ugh, sometimes I wonder if that man is sicker than I am." He mumbled to himself, whipping the blood from his mouth before disappearing from sight. The portal to the two worlds now open, the incubus wished he could see the reaction from both Alice and the girl that would no doubt be kidnapped by Peter. Things were likely to get ten times more interesting.

* * *

What do you think? :3 Please review if you wish to read more. I've been thinking about making it Ace/Alice/Julius and Boris/OC/Blood.

I've edited this slightly when I realized that it seemed just a little rushed and missed a couple details.


	2. Chapter 1

Here is chapter 1, the first chapter being more of a prologue. I hope you enjoy

* * *

A nineteen year old girl by the name of Alana Greenburg ran down sidewalk, barley paying any attention to anyone else. Her long, brunet hair swung wildly as she ran though, luckily, the wind kept it from hitting her face and getting in her eyes. The locket around her neck also swung wildly as she ran, hitting her cheek now and again. The stained, dirt filled clothing she wore got filthier with sweat as she continued her running. The girl's feet also throbbed sorely due to her shoes being a size to small. Although, Alana ignored all this as she continued to run down the sidewalk.

From behind her, Alana could hear the owner of the general store shout after her as he continued to chase her. The teenager simply ignored his shouts and tightened her grip on the shopping bag. She was running so fast that she paid little attention of others walking in other directions, not caring if she bumped into a person or two. When nearing a baby stroller, however, the girl swiftly dodged and ignored the angry shouts of the mother telling her to be more careful. Her breath began to get raspy and heavy as she finally reached the block's end. Turning sharply, Alana dodged into the ally before the man could catch up on her.

By the time the store clerk rounded the corner the girl was no longer in his sight of view. People walked in all directions and cars passed by on the road. There was no telling where the girl ran off to and it pissed him off. The man had had shop lifters in the past but it had been at least a few good years since he had one like this girl. Besides having clean and brushed hair, the girl looked as if she could be homeless; with dirty clothing and too small shoes on her feet. She had come in with a plastic bag and put as much as two hundred dollars' worth of items inside before running off.

"God damn it! The bitch got away." Alana heard the man curse from behind her hiding place. Keeping herself crouched behind the garbage bin, the girl waited until she was sure that the man was gone before standing up again.

"It's about time." She said, sighing in relief before looking at the shopping bag in her hand. "Now let's see what I have." The girl mumbled to herself. Sitting on the dirty ally floor, she put the shopping bag in her lap and opened it up.

Alana had been in such a rush to escape the general store that she barely had time to see what she was taking. Inside the bag rested a change of clothing, a pair of sandals, some fruit, a box of hair dye, four small bags of chips, toothpaste and a couple water bottles. Needless to say Alana did have money but just not a lot of money so she often stole the things she needed most. The chips were the only things she didn't exactly need but couldn't exactly pay for when stealing the rest either.

Alana had been shoplifting and stealing for around three years now, along with doing other things. There was little doubt that the police now had a warrant for her arrest. There were actually times that Alana thought about allowing the cops to capture her since it would give her a warm bed and free food every day. Although it only took seconds to shake those thoughts away since she knew, after all the stuff she's done, she'd be in prison longer than just a few months. That is where the hair dye came in. Alana planned to change her appearance as much as she could; she even had scissors back home so she could cut her hair a different length.

Anyways, continuing to sit on the dirty ground, Alana pulled her too small shoes off and chucked them into the garbage bin behind her. Sighing in relief, the girl rubbed her sore, socked, feet momentary before pulling the sandals from the bag. Pulling off the tags, the young woman was delighted when the sandals fit perfectly, with just enough room to last a couple years. Of course Alana would need proper shoes for when the weather got colder but, _until _the weather began getting colder, she wouldn't worry too much about it. For now, Alana was just glad she could walk around in comfortable footwear without worrying about her feet getting blisters and sores.

Standing back up, Alana exited the ally, confident that the clerk man was long gone, and returned for home. Along the way, she'd notice people look her way but she'd do her best to ignore it. Alana was used to people thinking she was homeless or a street rat; filthy clothing tended to do that to a person after all. It's not that she didn't care if she wore dirty clothes or could help it; Alana just didn't have the proper equipment to clean her clothing. At least these people didn't stare at her because of the crimes she'd committed.

"Home sweet home." Alana mumbled to herself as she reached a small, wooded park. Nearing a group of bushes, the girl got down on her knees and pushed her way through, ignoring the branches and twigs that pulled at her clothing.

Emerging from the bushes, Alana stared ahead at the place she'd called home for the past six months. A tent big enough for one person stood only a foot away from a small pond. A clothes line that was attached to two trees held a towel and a change of clothing. A small cooler sat outside the tent which held most of Alana's food. Inside the tent laid her sleeping bag, pillow and small backpack filled with objects needed for survival. The area that held these things were well hidden and the only way in was to crawl under the bushes or to climb a tree.

"It's good to be home. At least I didn't run into any bastards this time." Alana whispered to herself as she made her way to the tent. Entering, she pulled out the change of clothing before tossing the bag to one corner of the tent.

Once stripping out of her old clothing and changing into her outfit she stole, Alana grabbed the hair dye. It was to turn her hair red; a color she thought would be best since it was very different than her brunet hair color. She had scissors in her backpack, water bottles for water and she could use her old shirt to keep her skin or new clothing from staining. Although, for the longest time, Alana just stared at the box, a soft frown coating her face.

If her parents knew what she was about to do, they'd be so disappointed in her. They never believed in dyed hair, tattoos or earrings. That was why Alana had loved her older brother so much; he had been such a rebel. A rule breaker but a _loving_ older rule breaker. Although, Alana knew she had done much worse things than steal and thoughts of dying her hair she still wanted to respect the memory of her parents. However… they'd understand why she had to dye her hair, right? After all it's more likely they'd be more disappointed in what she'd been doing than dying her hair.

"Please forgive me, mom and dad." She whispered, gripping her locket in one hand. Giving it a tight squeeze, Alana let it go and grabbed for her backpack.

The backpack was a standard bag most little kids used for school. There was the big pouch but three outer pouches as well. The pouch on the left side held her toothbrush, toothpaste, a small flashlight and tissue paper. The pouch on the right held a couple pencils, pens, scissors and a calculator. The smaller front pouch held three, paperback books and a chance purse of money. The main pouch held more random things, small things she'd need when traveling around town. Opening up the main pouch, Alana put the hair dye inside along with a bottle of water. She already had a brush inside so all she had to do was find somewhere to get her hair dyed.

Crawling out of the tent, Alana looked up at the sky and frowned. It was already seven o'clock at night and the sun would be completely down in just a few hours. There was no way Alana would have time to visit a gas station bathroom, dye her hair, wait a few hours for it to dry and get back before it got completely dark. Perverts and murderers coming out at night isn't what bothered Alana; as she had a way to protect herself from then. The problem here was that, even though it was summer, nights could still be a little chilly and she was in no mood to rush home again.

"I guess I have to wait until tomorrow." Alana mumbled to herself, tossing her backpack to a tree before disappearing back in the tent. Letting out a yawn, the girl grabbed a couple things before exiting the tent again, unaware that her life was about the change in the weirdest way possible.

* * *

OK ^^ this chapter is more to introduce the character. I already started chapter 3 and Peter makes his appearance. Once again, please review and tell me if you think this story is worth continuing.


	3. Chapter 2

As the twenty-four hour time limit came to a close end, Peter White had no luck in finding Alice a friend. There was only ten minutes left until the time Nightmare gave was up and the rabbit man began to accept defeat. Besides, the place Nightmare opened the hole was rather odd. The hole had opened in a small area that looked like a forest but outside the bushes laid a town; a noisy town. Cars, much more advanced than the ones at the amusement park, roamed the streets. People walked in all directions, some of them with children and others with dogs; some with both. Girls even wore pants, which wasn't unheard of but it wasn't something he saw very often.

Peter had arrived in the real world a few hours before sunset. Thankfully the weather was nice and the rabbit man was able to continue his search at night. However, the night seemed to drag on forever and he had little to no success in finding a girl worthy of being Alice's friend. Most of the girls out at night were accompanied by men and those he saw alone looked like trouble makers. Come the time the sun came back up, Peter had begun to get tired but still didn't give up.

The whole time Peter searched for a suitable friend for Alice he had remained in his rabbit form. In hindsight it probably would have been better just to hide his ears with a hat. He had lost count of how many children wanted to pet him and how many adults pointed out he was wearing clothing. As the time limit came to a close end, the white rabbit returned to the forest area, ready to return home. He felt bad that he hadn't been able to find a girl in time but perhaps Alice can be happy without the friend.

Upon entering the forest like area, Peter allowed himself to return to his humanoid form. His long ears flopped downwards and he yawned sleepily behind his hand. Going twenty-four hours without sleep was rough and who knew how many time periods passed in Wonderland. While he wasn't looking forwards to Nightmare's pestering, the first thing the rabbit man wanted to do upon returning home was get some sleep. Chances were he'd have to kill some guards to do so but he was in no mood to deal with the queen at the time.

_Crunch_

"Hmm?" Peter hummed thoughtfully and stoped just inches from the giant hole as his long ears twitching. Was it just him or did he hear something crunch?

Transforming back into his rabbit form, Peter walked in the direction of the sounds. When he arrived what he saw surprised him. It looked like a small camp ground, with a tent, clothes line and even a food cooler. When first arriving in this world, Peter had never even thought of looking this way for someone. He had followed the sounds of the city rather than explored the forest itself. However, the question of who lived here was still a mystery.

Peter's ears twitched yet again as yet another crunching sound invaded them. Turning his small head further to the left, he saw what had been making all the noise. A young girl was sitting against one of the trees, eating an apple. He had no idea who this girl was but she looked to be alone. Whoever she was, she couldn't be much older than Alice and surely they'd get along, right? After all, girls tend to get along with each other and their minds were hard to understand no matter where they came from. Although Peter also didn't have much of a choice; he had to return to Wonderland in less than ten minutes.

'She doesn't look like she'd be bad for my Alice and no one else seems to be around. I guess it's now or never.' Peter thought to himself as he readied himself for action. Pushing his sleepiness down, the rabbit man rustled the bushes just enough to gain the girl's attention, smiled and jumped out of the bushes.

**~.~.~**

Alana, who had been in the middle of eating an apple, stopped mid bite as she heard the bushes to her right rustle. Looking over to the source of the noise, her free hand reached for her weapon at her side. However, upon noticing it was just a rabbit, Alana relaxed and pulled her hand away. Sometimes animals managed to find their way into the small area so it wasn't that unusual to see a rabbit every now and then. Of course, because Alana lived in a city, they were usually run away pets.

'It's just a white rabbit. A white rabbit wearing glasses, clothes and standing on its hind legs like a person.' Alana thought to herself as if it were normal. About to take another bite of her apple, the girl finally realized the reality in what she had just thought.

What in the world?

Looking back over to the rabbit, Alana blinked a few times as if unsure what she was seeing was real. Yet, no matter how many times she blinked, the rabbit remained standing there, looking at her. If it wasn't for the fact Alana could see it was breathing, she would have sworn it was a stuffed animal instead. He rabbit was dressed in a red coat and had a pocket watch sticking out of a lower pocket. It also wore brown pants and round glasses.

'Alright… maybe if I ignore it it'll go away.' Alana convinced herself, turning her head away to take another bite of her apple. More rustling confirmed that the rabbit was moving again but, when Alana looked, it was getting closer rather than leaving.

Starting to get a little uneasy, Alana did her best to ignore the rabbit. Not only did it stand like a person, but it was also using its two hind legs to walk, like an everyday person. Worst of all, the rabbit seemed to be walking towards her. Shaking her head, Alana placed a hand on the side of her head and sighed. Unless this was some kind of freaky robot someone lost, she was sure of two things. Either Alana had somehow fallen asleep and was dreaming or, if that wasn't the case, she feared the heat of the early evening sun was getting to her.

'Just ignore it, Alana. Eventually it'll go away and leave you alone.' She tried to convince herself once again. Although, this time she wasn't so sure and the girl studied the rabbit as it stopped only inches from her.

"Doesn't anyone know the rules anymore?!" The clothed rabbit complained in a high pitched tone, staring at the girl in irritation. Seriously, didn't these people know that they were supposed to _chase_ him to the hole?

Alana could only stare back at the rabbit with a dumbfound expression. First she sees it wearing people clothes and walking like as if it were human. Then the rabbit begins to talk, speaking in a high pitched voice and mentioning something about rules; something Alana didn't understand. The nineteen year old couldn't remember falling asleep so there was no way this could be a dream, could it? Finally looking away from the rabbit, Alana sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Alright, I definitely had too much sun today. Not only am I seeing things but I'm hearing the thing speak as well." She whispered to herself before pushing herself up and grabbing the backpack. Tossing the core of her finished apple to the side, Alana slung on her backpack and began to walk back to her tent yet was stopped as a pair of arms suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"That's rude. I'm not a thing, I'm a rabbit." A deeper voice said this time as the arms that held Alana lifted her up and, turning her body, placed her over a shoulder. Her eyes widening in shock, Alana twisted her body as much as it would allow her to see who had grabbed her.

The nineteen year old girl could instantly tell this man had once been the rabbit. Not only was he wearing the exact same clothing, glasses and the pocket watch as the rabbit once had, but he also had long, white rabbit ears. The hands that had grabbed her wore white gloves, and elegantly fit his hands. Alana got a bad feeling about this and she felt her heart beat pick up speed. In her current position, she couldn't even reach for her weapon to free herself; she didn't think the man noticed her weapon. So, without her weapon to protect herself with, there was only one other thing Alana could do to attempt freedom.

"Put me down!" Alana demanded and began to punch at the man's back. The actions weren't exactly painful to Peter and not totally unexpected either yet, thanks to the lack of sleep, he was becoming annoyed at the same time.

The last thing Peter White wanted to do was forcibly kidnap another girl. He didn't even attend to kidnap Alice when he first brought her to Wonderland. Although, what choice did the white rabbit have? The girl stubbornly thought she was seeing things and Peter was running out of time. There was just a mire three minutes left until the hole would close up and this was something Peter could not be late for.

"Please stop hitting me. If you had chased me I wouldn't have to resort to this. Although, since my time here is almost up, I guess it can't be helped." The rabbit man sighed, his long ears flopping in attempt to block out most of the girl's yelling. Ignoring the girl's struggles, Peter then broke out in a run towards the hole and, when neared he it, jumped as high as his humanoid bunny legs would allow him and started to fall down the hole.

* * *

The grammar and spelling in this chapter, as well as the last chapter, has been edited. The character settings in this story have been edited from Blood, Boris, Ace and Julius to Boris/OC and Julius/Alice


	4. Chapter 3

I managed to read some game reviews/walk throughs and I now know more of the characters. Although I may go a little OOC every now and then (I am not very good at ryming so Peter wont do it as much in this story). I hope you enjoy. Some of this information I got from the movie. For those that haven't watched it yet I suggest you do. It seems to get really random half way through -my suspicions is because Alice is in the Dream world most of the time- but it is a really good movie. Everyone but Grey and Perice makes a appearance.

* * *

_'Outsiders are loved by everyone, White Rabbit. We've never had more than one outsider in Wonderland at a single time. You know just as well as I do how everyone has already developed feelings for Alice; some more strongly than others. Our residents would fall in love with this person in time as well but, with everyone already focused on Alice, who knows what could happen. Not even I know what effects a second outsider coming here could cause. I do not think this is a good idea, White Rabbit._

Nightmare's warning about bringing in a second outsider flashed through Peter's mind as he and the new outsider fell down the hole. He had dropped the girl at the entry so he wouldn't have to hold her the whole way and was now falling just inches above her. Glancing upwards, the rabbit man attempted to ignore the girl's screaming and saw the opening from above closed up. It seems like Peter had made it just in time and now all he and the girl had to do was continue to fall until they reached the clock tower.

Well, even though it nearly took him the full twenty-four hours, part one of the plan was finished. Peter had found what he thought would be a suitable friend with Alice and successfully got her down the rabbit hole. Part two of the plan was to give the girl the vial which would contain the medicine of hearts. That way she couldn't leave and it won't be a waste of time for Peter to have brought her in the first place. Third part of the plan was to return to Castle Heart soon after for some sleep, so he wouldn't be tempted to shoot the poor girl for attempting to make him go deaf.

"Would you stop screaming already?" Peter snapped tiredly, staring down at the girl in annoyance. It's not like he didn't expect the girl to freak out but, with his lack of sleep, Peter was far more irritated than usual.

Taking a short break in her panic attack, Alana glanced upwards to glare angrily at the rabbit eared man. How dare he kidnap her, throw her down some large hole and tell her to shut up when she's freaking out. If it wasn't for the fact that the falling motion was making her feel sick, and Alana felt weird when she tried to move her limbs, she'd have reached for her weapon and sliced off his rabbit ears.

"Stop screaming? I get kidnapped by a perverted rabbit eared man, thrown down a hole and you tell me to stop screaming?!" Alana shrieked in fury, feeling her own throat go raspy to do the volume of the shriek. Peter simply heaved a sigh as he studied the angered girl.

What was it with these outsiders and thinking he was a pervert? Peter was far from a pervert; his feelings were pure when it came to Alice. It wasn't like he ever had dirty thoughts of her in bed or had intentions of hurting her in such a way. So he never understood why the love of his life constantly called him a pervert. Now this girl had the nerve of calling him a pervert, but why? Out of all the names she could have picked from, she chose pervert.

"I am not a pervert. Besides, even if I was, it wouldn't be you I'd be interested in." Peter replied bluntly as he finally landed on the ground just outside the clock tower, landing as if he had simply jumped a few inches in the air rather than fell from a deep hole. Upon realizing what he had just said, a small blush found its way to his cheeks as Alice entered his mind.

'No, I must not think of Alice in such a way. She'd hate me for sure if she found out.' He thought, giving his head a hard shake. Turning his attention back to the girl, he was about to tell her where she was, give her the vial and leave but stopped mid track when he noticed her curled up on the ground, clutching her stomach.

Alana got motion sickness really easily. Normally she could handle fast speeds but there was two things that her body could not handle. One of them was spinning in small circles and the other was the feeling of falling. The feeling of both actions usually had two or three effects, both involving dizziness and a sore stomach. Sometimes Alana wound end up puking up the last thing she ate. Luckily Alana was just suffering the after effects of falling and her stomach felt nauseated. This was something that Peter, when noticing the girl's slightly sick looking face, noticed quickly.

Pulling out a vial from inside his red waistcoat, Peter took a few steps towards the girl and held it down to her. He sure hopped this girl would be much less stubborn to drink the potion than Alice was. Just because he gave the Medicine of Hearts to her via kiss that didn't mean Peter desired to do the same to this girl. His lips belonged to Alice and Alice alone. Luckily, the rabbit man had already thought of a way to get this girl to drink the potion willingly.

"What the hell is that?" Alana demanded, staring at the vial he held out to her in an suspicious way. Peter dropped the bottle from his hand and the girl, pulling her hand away from her stomach, catch it in hers by reaction.

"Medicine. I suggest you drink it before you mess the ground with your stomach contents." Was all the rabbit man said as he crossed his arms over his chest. The sooner he made sure the girl drank the liquid inside, the sooner he could return home to some well-deserved sleep.

Alana started at the rabbit eared man suspiciously, a small glare on her face. Somehow she felt he wasn't lying when he told her the content inside was medicine. Although she also doubted the medicine was anit-nausea medicine. Besides, why would he be carrying around some random medicine and then offer it to her? By the look on his face, the rabbit eared man didn't exactly look too happy and rather looked like he wanted to be far from wherever it was they were. It didn't really matter, however, as a sudden voice caught both of their attentions.

"Ace, no, we are not taking a shortcut through that ally! Look, the clock tower is right over here!" A female voice, layered with annoyance, called out. A male laugh soon followed and two people came into clear view.

One of them was a young girl in a blue, Victorian like, dress accompanied with a white apron. She also wore blue and white stripped stockings that stopped just before her knees. On her feet were red shoes that Alana didn't know the style name of though, as a tomboy, that was normal for her. The girl had straight, brown hair, a couple shades lighter than Alana's own brunet hair. On the top of the girl's head was a blue bow which was lined in purple and had a purple heart on its left side.

The man walking beside her looked to be a couple years older. He was wearing a long red jacket that seemed reach below his knees. The jacket was lined in black and white and hung open near the bottom. Under his jacket, Alana could see a black shirt accompanied by matching black pants. As if it complete the outfit, black gloves, the opposite from what the rabbit eared man wore, covered his hands. While his eye color remained hidden due do his eyes being closed, the man was shown to have slightly shaggy, short brown hair; a few shades darker than the girl walking next to him.

"Looks like you knew where you were going after all, Alice." The man said with a humorous laugh. The girl, now known as Alice, sweat dropped and looked over to the man named Ace with a unamused expression.

"That's because I'm not a directionally challenged idiot." She bluntly replied, her tone coated with annoyance and what sounded like exhaustion. Despite the clear insult in her voice, Ace let out another laugh.

"Aw, that's mean, Alice." He whined, though didn't sound a bit insulted. Instead there was more of a playful tone to his voice as he looked at the girl next to him.

The two people were so busy speaking that they hadn't yet noticed either Peter or the new girl yet. Alana took this to her advantage and snuck the vial inside her pants pocket before anyone could notice. Her stomach was feeling better anyways and she didn't trust that this man would actually give her medicine after throwing her down a hole to who knew where. Well... at least Alana knew she couldn't be in China; at least nothing remotely looked Chinese and, last she knew, the Chinese didn't resemble animals or could shift into them.

"Alice, my love~!" Peter, who suddenly gained hearts in his eyes, cried out as he jumped towards the unexpecting girl and wrapped his arms around her. The large, brown paper bag of stuff she had been carrying nearly fell out of her arms in surprise from the sudden attack.

'What the hell was that all about?' Alana thought, watching the scene in front of her as she pushed herself onto her feet. She watched in confusion as the girl named Alice struggled to push the rabbit man way without dropping the bag of goodies.

The anger she had felt for the rabbit man, who she heard the girl named Alice mention as Peter, slowly transformed into confusion. She was still beyond pissed off about being kidnapped and thrown down a hole but the whole thing was just confusing. Even the man's sudden change in behavior, which seemed to start off as cold, changed. Now he was acting like a love struck puppy who hadn't met its master in a long time. Although, in his case, it would be a love struck rabbit instead of a dog.

"If Mr. Peter doesn't let Alice go, she might suffocate." Ace laughed playfully, gaining glares from the both of them. Alana simply turned around to leave, the remainder of her anger turning into pure annoyance.

'Maybe I can find someone else who can tell me where I am; someone who seems saner than these three.' She thought and started to walk away while the other three seemed too busy to notice. Alana, ignoring the conversation behind her, only managed to take a few steps before a very familiar clicking sound stopped her in her tracks.

"Peter, put that away!"

Turning around, Alana watched with wide, shocked, eyes as the rabbit man held out a gun, directed to the man in the red coat. Suddenly her shock transformed into anger and her left hand turned into a tight first. There was nothing in the world that Alana hated more than guns; besides maybe people who prey off children. The only people who should have guns, in her opinion, were the cops. Alana never did believe in the rights that anyone could own a gun; so many wrong people got their hands on the guns and it resulted in things like school shootings.

"Do not fret, my lovely pet. I'll soon get rid of this germ infested threat." He replied coolly, one arm still latched around Alice's waist as he prepared to shoot. Ace simply grinned and reached for his sword but didn't get a chance to deflect the built as something unexpected happen.

"I believe the girl you claim to love told you to put your gun away." Alana's cool voice growled, glaring venomously at the White Rabbit. Pure surprise replaced all three's current expressions when they saw what Alana was doing.

Her weapon, which was revealed to be a custom made dagger, was pushing down Peter's gun. The blade was silver and shiny, as if it were only a few years old. On one side of the blade was an engraving which couldn't be made out do to the glare of the sun. The handle was the body of a silver dragon, with its wings perched out. No one had even noticed that Alana had walked over _until _she had Peter's gun pointing at the ground.

"Who are you and why do you have a sword?" Alice suddenly questioned as Peter hmphed and transformed his gun back into a clock. Alana pulled her dagger away and placed it back in its holder against her hip as she found herself staring at the watch that had once been a gun.

What in the world? Since when could a pocket watch turn into a gun? Then again since when did full grown men have rabbit ears and how could she be thrown down a hole to land who knew where. The question asked from the girl in the blue dress finally clicked through Alana's mind and she looked her way, arms crossed against her chest.

"It's not a sword; it's a dagger. Why I have it is none of your concern. Now, would one of you _please _tell me where I am already?" She asked, tapping one of her arms against her crossed arm. Alice blinked in confusion a few times and looked questioningly at Peter while Ace suddenly smiled excitedly.

"Oh, I thought there was something different about you. You're a foreigner like Alice~" He said excitedly before rubbing his chin thoughtfully, quickly giving her a look over. "Well, not _exactly _like Alice; she doesn't wear pants."

"A foreigner?" Alice almost shouted in surprise. Her gaze studied Alana for a moment before it then turned accusing as she stared at a now innocent looking Peter as Ace began to laugh.

"Oh, does this mean Mr. Peter has gotten tired of Alice already? Does that mean I can have her?" he asked, grabbing the girl and pulling her into an unwanted hug. A angry twitch formed in the White Rabbit's forehead as his hands turned into fists.

"Do not speak such nonsense, you stupid knight! I brought her here simply for Alice's sake." He shouted, his eyes holding a murderous look in them. Upon hearing this, Alice stopped squirming in Ace's grip to turn her surprised and confused eyes at Peter.

"WHAT?!" Both she and Alana cried out in surprised -while Ace simply looked innocently confused- though Alana sounded far more pissed off. Peter, realizing what he had just said, looked over to Alice with an innocent, sheepish smile.

"I wish I could talk to you some more, my lovely dove. However, I fear I may pass out from exhaustion. Until we meet again, I wish you a good day." He said, quickly grabbing one of her hands and placed a kiss upon it. Then, before the remaining three could have a chance to react, the rabbit man bulleted down the nearest forest path.

Sighing exhaustedly, Alana put a hand through her hair before letting it travel down her face. What the hell was going on today? It seemed to be going so normal until that white rabbit morphed into a full grown man and kidnapped her, throwing her down a hole. Now she was who knew where, surrounded by people that didn't look completely sane. Or at least the two men didn't seem completely sane; at least the girl looked the most reasonable out of the three of them.

"Well, you want to know where you are, right?" Alice, who was finally released from Ace's grip, asked after a short moment of silence, where Alana simply nodded. "You might as well follow us. I'm sure Julius can help explain what's happened to you." She smiled in a friendly way as she began walking towards the tower behind Alana.

"Are you sure we can't take an adventure in that ally. We've got time to kill." Ace whined playfully, walking right next to Alice. An annoyed tick appeared on her forehead and Alana followed at what she thought was a safe distance.

"For the last time, no! We're already late because of you; I was supposed to get these back to Julius five time changes ago!" She snapped, only to grow more ticks as Ace laughed some more. Alana simply groaned and put a hand through her hair again.

'Kill me now.'

* * *

After such a long time, here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me if you want more. I also started some Alice/Everyone one shots. So far I've done the twins, Elliot and Joker.

I also have a question. Do you think First person would be better?


	5. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. I decided to use first person in my story and if you want to read Alana's character sheet, please read it in my account page. It is pretty detailed in some parts so it is also long

* * *

**First Person P.O.V**

OK, this isn't something I had been expecting. As it turns out this Julius person is some kind of clock fixer and he was pretty odd looking as well. Silky navy hair that went down his back in a ponytail like fashion, a clock similar to the ones he was fixing around his neck and wearing a fashion I didn't care to talk about. He was also wearing glasses as he worked on fixing one of the many clocks that was on his desk but I didn't notice the color of his eyes. He kind of seemed like the anti-social type, as he didn't seem happy when I first arrived in his office with the other two. Although, after the girl pestered him a bit, the man agreed to talk to me.

"So, the White Rabbit kidnapped you and brought you to my tower. How annoying." He grumbled without looking up from the clock he was fixing. I hummed in place of shrugging, since he wasn't looking at me, and slipped off my backpack, placing it next to me.

"It appears that is what happened. I was kidnapped by a rabbit wearing clothes, who then transformed into a young man, and was dropped down a hole. After who knew how long I fell, I landed somewhere outside this tower. He tried to give me a vial of liquid and that's when these two arrived." I answered and pointed my thumb back to the girl and the guy smiling like an idiot. When I mentioned the vial I noticed that Julius finally lifted his head from the clock he was working on to give me a questioning look.

"You didn't drink the liquid inside the vial, did you?" Julius questioned, a curious and almost demanding tone in his voice. I shook my head and pulled the vial from my pants pocket to show him.

There was no way I was going to drink the liquid in the vial. The rabbit man, who I heard was named Peter, mentioned it was medicine and, somehow, I felt like it wasn't exactly a lie. Although, I'd be an idiot if I believed it had been for my nauseated stomach. My parents had always taught me to never put anything in my mouth if I didn't know what it was. So, until I learn what this liquid actually is and the side effects it can cause, I'll just leave it be.

"Good, that means you won't be forced to play the game. I suggest you go home while you still can." The navy haired man seemed to order as he returned to his work. I attempted to hide a frown as I thought of my _home_.

My home for the past three years has either been a tent or hotel rooms. With the money I took from my decreased family shortly after their deaths, I bought myself a hiker's backpack. Luckily my family already owned camping supplies and I just needed the hikers backpack to carry the stuff in. Most of the money, however, I spent on hotel rooms during the winter months. Also, I usually move to new locations to avoid being eventually seen by anyone, especially the cops. My latest location I have been living in for six months but I knew I'd have to move eventually… Hold on a minute, did he say something about a _game_?

"Game? What game?" I asked in pure confusion. What did he mean by I wouldn't be forced to play the game and the way he warned me to go home sounded like an actual warning if not an order.

"Well, Ms….. What's your name again?" The man named Ace trailed off as he realized I never told them my name. Hmm, they never told me their names yet either; I only knew them from hearing them talk to each other.

"My name is Alana and don't ask for my last name because I'm not telling you." I answered, turning to him as it seemed he was going to explain the game thing. He flashed me an annoyingly friendly smile before looking me up and down again.

"Oh, that's a pretty name. My name's Ace, I'm the Knight of Hearts." He told me proudly, pointing his thumb at himself. I simply rolled my eyes at him and repeated my question on what the game was, ignoring his_complement _on my name.

"Oh, right! Anyways, the game is simply. All you have to do is drink the liquid inside that vial and the game will begin. To make the vial refill, you have to interact with us role holders and, once it is completely full again, you have the choice of staying here or going back home. It's not only a simply game but very fun~" The man in the red coat behind me explained cheerfully, in which I felt my body twitch slightly. Dear lord, please don't tell me he is a preppy kind of person; those people erked me.

'What the hell kind of game is _that_ and what's a _role holder_?' I thought to myself but didn't bother asking these three. Other questions could wait until later, for now I just really wanted to know where I am and what was going on.

"If you drink the liquid you won't be able to return home until your vial fills back up. This world is dangerous so I suggest you leave as soon as possible." The navy hair man spoke up again, not even glancing up from the clock he continued to fix. I crossed my arms and stared at him in irritation.

"No one has even explained where I am yet. Isn't it up to me if I think this world is too dangerous to be in?" I demanded, impatient in the fact I still had no idea where I was and that the man wanted to get rid of me. Actually the last part didn't bother me as I am not much of a people person myself.

I ignored the surprised expression from Alice due to my sudden impatient outburst. Huh, I wonder what her expression would be if she saw a _real _outburst from me. Instead I watched Julius lift his head once more and look at me as Ace laughed. I did my best to ignore him as Julius sighed, mumbled something about me being troublesome, placed his tools down again and stood up, grabbing a nearby map before taking it over to a the table near us.

"You are in a world called Wonderland; the Heart Country to be pacific. You are here," He paused, pointing at the middle of the map with a tall tower on it, "at the clock tower; my territory. Over here is Heart Castle, here the Hatter Mansion and here the Amusement park. The other three territories are at war with each other, all fighting to attain land from the other. My clock tower and the area around it is the only neutral place in Heart Country." He explained, pointing at the different sections of the map as he did so. He seemed kind of grumpy doing so and, now that he was closer, I'm sure I could see bags under his eyes.

The navy haired man then went into explaining who ran what territory as well as answered my unasked question on what role holders were. Apparently they were inhabitants of Wonderland who had _visible _eyes, unlike the faceless people. Alice added in the word visible because she stated she could see the so called faceless's faces and tell them apart. He then went into explaining that both Alice and I was what Wonderland called "outsiders" or "foreigners" because we came from another world. I could understand the outsider thing but I'll have to meet a faceless to see that for myself as everyone I met so far has a face. As he told me all of this, I shoved the vial back into my pants pocket.

"I live here at the clock tower with Julius. Ace lives at the castle because he's the Knight of Hearts." Alice spoke up and I turned to look at her before at the man named Ace. Well, if he was a knight, I guess living at the castle would be most obvious.

Suddenly, much to my surprise, the sky outside the window shifted into evening. I've lost track of time before and time seemed to zoom on by but this was crazy. It seemed as though someone snapped their fingers and the sky shifted into evening. I heard a soft giggle and I turned my attention back to Alice who was looking at me, probably noticing my startled expression.

"Time changes randomly here. No one ever knows what will come next; sometimes the afternoon will skip evening and go right to night. It takes some getting used to." She explained the best she could while I noticed Julius rolled up the map and returned to his desk. Alright, that was odd but I guess my whole situation was odd.

"I'll take your word for that." I said before turning my attention towards the man who attempted to continue his work once again. It looked as though he was trying to completely ignore the situation but there was one more question I needed answered.

"Is there a hotel I can spend the night in? Before I decide on anything I'd like to get some sleep." I asked as politely as I could, attempting to keep the rudeness from my voice. After all, even if I didn't like being around people it didn't mean I have to be a complete bitch.

Next thing I knew, all three people are giving me strange looks. Even Julius looked up from the clock to look at me. There is a small silence in the room and I could hear the clocks on the wall ticking away. The sounds of the clocks had a slight calming effect on me as it reminded me of the time my uncle ran his antique shop. One of his most popular items were old style clocks and he even knew how to fix them if they broke down. Sadly he died when I was eight and his shop was sold to the highest bidder as my parents and brother couldn't manage it.

Anyways, was asking for a hotel room really that strange? I kind of felt insulted by the confused stares they were giving me do to my question. I mean I'd think the rabbit man and the fact time flows randomly here was far stranger than a girl who wanted to get a hotel room so she could sleep. Finally, fed up with the staring, I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"You're very strange." I heard Ace announce before I could open my mouth to say anything. I dropped my glare slightly and looked over to him, only to jump back when I noticed how close he was leaning in towards me; as if he were studying me or something.

"Gah! Don't get too close!" I snapped, feeling disturbed that my personal space had been disrupted. "Besides, what's so strange about asking for a hotel? It was nearly night when I was kidnapped." I demanded, feeling my patients starting to wear thin. Unexpectedly, Ace just stood upright again and laughed as if something really funny happened.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked before Ace could say anything else, if he even had plans to. I sighed and rubbed my forehead with one hand.

"I've had a really long day and I am not in the greatest of moods right now. I'd really appreciate it if you stop looking at me so oddly, give me my personal space and answer my question about the hotel." I answered before lowering my hand to fiddle with the handle of my dagger. Rubbing my fingers over the smooth dragon head always helped calm me down when I get annoyed and stressed.

"You have a weapon on you?" Julius's question caught me by surprise. Unlike everything else I heard him say since I've arrived his question didn't sound grumpy or annoyed but genially surprised.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you, Julius. Alana here attacked Peter with her dagger when he threatened to shoot me!" Ace said with a humours laugh, as if he found the memory entertaining. My hand tightened around my dagger handle and I attempted to keep my calm, watching Julius's eyes widen instead.

"You _attacked _the Prime Minister and he actually let you live?" He almost yelled, pure confusion and shock on his face. I sighed and let go of my dagger so I could rub my temples.

"I simply pinned his gun down, nothing more. Can we _please _get back on topic of the hotel?" 'Before I lose my temper.' I added in thought and stared at the navy haired man. I didn't feel like going into details of how I disliked guns and why I did it in the first place.

The look on Julius's face died down a little but I could see he was still confused. I don't know why this was a big deal but I'm guessing that rabbit man was far more dangerous than he looked. I don't even care right now; all I want is to get to a hotel so I can clear my head and sleep.

"I have seen a hotel in the town but I don't think they will just let you spend the night for free." Alice's voice spoke up and I felt like throwing my arms up in the air and yelling _finally_. However, instead of doing that, I looked at her with a bored expression, shrugging.

"I do have money in my backpack. I can use that if my money _can_ be used here." I announced, raising my eyebrow as I noticed a surprised look come onto her face. Next thing I know, she's looking at my backpack before back at me.

"Outsider money is acceptable in Wonderland as it is rarer than the outsider herself. Your money would be very collectible here and serve as proof that someone has met you. Depending on how much money you actually have, you may not have to worry about working to earn more anytime soon. I wouldn't go around spending too much of your money, however." Julius advised before going back to work, again. I took his warning lightly and shrugged before turning back to Alice.

"Mind showing me where this hotel is? I'd really like to get to sleep before I end up doing something I may regret." I warned, reaching down for my backpack and slinging it over my shoulders. The girl seemed hesitant for a moment, as if she were thinking of something, before she ended up nodding.

"Sure, I don't mind. Although, do you mind if we hang out tomorrow? I have so many questions I'd like to ask." She told me, a pleading look on her face. Now I'm not a complete bitch but I don't like to be around people for too long either; I've spent three years isolated and that's how I like it.

"I prefer not to but…" I hesitated as I looked at the girl again, noticing her choice of clothing. I guess there were things I'd like to ask her as well.

"Maybe. It will all depend if I am in a good mood after I wake up." I compromised, or attempted to. The answer seemed to be to her satisfaction and she tried to grab at my arm but I jerked away before she could.

"I don't like being touched." I quickly answered her confused and slightly hurt look. Alice nodded in understanding and a friendly smile replaced her current expression.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll be back later, Julius. I'll see you later, Ace… maybe." I heard her mumble the last word as she led me out of the office. I'm not sure what that was able and, honestly, I didn't care.

**Time Skip**

Alice successfully led me to the nearest hotel and I was now sitting on the bed to the room I was in. It was about the average size of a hotel room back home but nicer. However, unlike the hotels back home, this one didn't have a television; not that I really cared about that. The signal bed was a queen size and really soft. I nearly melted upon sitting on it. In one corner of the room was a small bathroom and, in the other, a counter with a coffee maker on it.

Upon reaching the hotel building, I thanked Alice and she went on her way back to the clock tower. I went inside and found the front desk easily. Upon going there I met my first "faceless" person. The only thing really missing from their face was there eyes. The person, who was a man, still had their mouth, their nose and ears. At first the man thought I was a role holder, and I didn't correct him until I gave him my money for the night. He instantly picked up I was an outsider and, in exchange for such rare and collectable money, offered to let me stay for ten night changes.

Yawning, I kicked off my shoes and stripped myself of my backpack. Putting both beside the bed, I then stripped out of my clothes until I was only in my underwear. Placing my dagger on the bedside table, I crawled under the covers and snuggled up against the soft pillow.

'A whole different world, huh? I guess I won't need that hair dye anytime soon. Maybe this can prove to be a new start for me.' I thought to myself and let out a tired yawn. I could still see that it was evening out the hotel window but didn't let that bother me as I found myself falling asleep.

* * *

What do you think? I want to work on the next chapter soon so please review if you'd like more. Or, if you are uncomfortable with reviewing, just fav or follow


	6. Chapter 5

So I finally did decide to go with Alana/Boris and Alice/Julius. If I get far enough I can do other pairings as well, kind of like the Clover book things.

Some characters are a little harder to play/write as others. I will do my absolute best to keep the characters _in _character but I may go a little OOC with the way the character speaks or with "What would they do in this situation" kind of thing. Never the less, please enjoy :3

* * *

**Third person P.O.V**

Nightmare sat at his desk in Clover, a smile on his face. The large stack of paper work that lay in front of him went completely ignored. Instead the incubus spent the time tapping his fingers on his desk and smoking his pipe. Every now and then he'd go into a coughing fit do to the smoke but the dream demon never thought of putting down his pipe. Instead he played with it between the fingers of his other hand and continued to smoke it.

It had been a few hours now and the man patiently waited for the new outsider to fall asleep. He was pretty eager to meet the girl Peter had brought into Wonderland when very little was known about her. According to the White Rabbit, he had nearly run out of time when he finally found her so Peter had no time to gain any information from her. All that Nightmare knew was the things he had gathered from the Prime Minister's thoughts.

The incubus was well aware that he had opened the portal in a different era than where Alice was from. He did this on purpose as he couldn't risk anyone knowing Alice or her family. Nightmare knew that things wouldn't turn out well if Peter accidently brought back someone that knew the Liddell family; especially when he did his hardest to hide the truth from Alice. So he wasn't surprised when Peter described the oddness of the world he had been sent to. Alice's world sure seemed to have advanced in the last seventy-eighty years since she's been there; at least in her world's time.

Speaking of Alice, it seemed as though she and the new outsider met far more quickly than Nightmare would have thought. According to Peter's thoughts, Alice was too busy fighting with Ace to notice the girl or Peter until the Prime Minister jumped her. Peter didn't say much about how the two girls got along as he didn't stay along enough to notice anything. As for his thoughts, Nightmare decided to ignore them as the delusional fantasies of the White Rabbit.

Although, when Peter's thoughts wondered to the incident with trying to shoot Ace and the girl's reaction towards it, the dream demon was caught by surprise. There were times that Nightmare would spy on the real world, just like he had done with Alice before she was brought to Wonderland. However this would be the first time he heard of a girl acting the way she did towards a gun. He had seen women fear guns and women use guns, even in Alice's world. Although, Nightmare could say he never even saw a man with such a look of hatred as that girl had; which he saw through Peter's memory/thoughts. Just who was this girl and exactly how different was she from Alice?

About a little over an hour after the time period turned into evening, Nightmare perked, his hand flattening on his desk. He could sense that the new outsider had finally fallen asleep and had begun to dream. An excited smile lit up the dream demon's face and he stood up from his desk, about to escape into his dream realm to greet the girl. Although, before the man had the chance to disappear from his office, the door opened and Gray Ringmarc, Nightmare's subordinate, walked in with an armful of paper work.

"Master Nightmare, you wouldn't be ditching your work again, would you?" the man question, staring at his boss in an accusing way. The incubus's body tensed at the intensity of the stare and tried to look intimidating.

"Of course I wasn't, how dare you accuse me of such a thing!" He declared weakly, pointing an accusing finger towards Gray. "I was simply going to greet the new foreigner to Wonderland." Gray sighed tiredly and he placed the new stack of paper work on top of the rest, watching as the leader of Clover Tower crossed his arms in childish stubbornness.

"I wouldn't have to accuse you of such things if they weren't true, master Nightmare." Gray countered before staring at the incubus with a surprised look on his face. "And what new foreigner? I thought Alice was the only outsider in Wonderland."

Nightmare's face, which had previously been glaring and pouting, transformed into a grin as Gray mentioned Alice being the only outsider in Wonderland. The incubus hadn't had time to tell his subordinate about Peter's desire to get Alice a friend from her world. It's not that he didn't plan to but because there really _hadn't_ been much time after talking to Peter and ignoring his paper work. That and Nightmare hadn't met the girl for himself yet so he knew nothing about her; not even her name or age.

"The Prime Minister of Heart Castle thought Alice would like a friend from her world because she's having trouble adjusting to ours. While I don't know the effects that a second outsider in Wonderland could cause, I agreed that Alice could use a friend that shares her own logic and sense of thinking. My only condition was that the rabbit be careful in who he picked. She's been here for a couple hours now but has only fallen asleep a small while ago. Because I gave the Prime Minister free range on who he brought back there is very little I know about this girl so I am quiet eager to meet her." Nightmare explained, casually leaning against his desk and smiled. Gray closely watched his boss, as to make sure he didn't run off, as he took in all of the information.

Gray Ringmarc had not yet had the chance of meeting Alice and only knew what Nightmare would tell him. He was surprised when the dream demon told him Alice decided to stay in Wonderland, even though her vial hadn't yet cracked; which meant she still had some thoughts of returning home. This meant that Gray may still have a chance at meeting the famous outsider during the next move. Now there was a second outsider in Wonderland and Gray didn't know what to think about that and any thoughts he _did _have were kept hidden from Nightmare.

"I'm sorry, master Nightmare, but I can't let you leave until you get these papers signed. The new outsider can wait a little while longer but these papers were supposed to be done by this night period." Gray said sternly, quickly grabbing the incubus by the back of his shirt and forcing him back in the office chair. Nightmare squirmed in the man's grip before crossing his arms and looking up at the man, pouting stubbornly.

"But Gray…"

"No but's and no whining, master Nightmare. As soon as you finish those you can go great the new outsider. They have to be done before evening turns into night and no, I will not do them for you." Gray ordered as he then turned around to leave the room. His hand on the door handle, the former assassin turned his head back around and gave a smile that Nightmare knew all too well wasn't friendly.

"I have full faith in you, master Nightmare. After all, I don't think you'd want your coffee privileges to suddenly disappear, would you?" He asked threatening, that smile never leaving his face. Nightmare's body tensed up and a shiver went down his spine before Gray finally left the room.

"Meany." Nightmare cried out childishly before sighing deeply. Might as well get this over with; after all, the incubus was pretty sure Gray wasn't just bluffing when he threatened to take his coffee away.

* * *

**~!~**

Thank you to everyone who has favorite/followed and reviewed so far. I also want to thank **Sleeping Moon, Slashingfruit101** and **Dazzy Dizzie** for recently leaving reviews. All three of them have interesting stories of their own you should check out. I love reading your thoughts about my work and knowing that you took time out of your day to read my story. I don't mean to sound "greedy" but I do hope in time that this story gets almost as popular as my Naruto stories -which are all based on the Akatsuki-

Please review if you'd like a new chapter. Or favorite or follow if you find that easier.

Just to mention, some of my chapters will be shorter/longer than the others but I wont have any chapter under 1,000 words. So I many have shorter chapters but many chapters at the same time.


	7. Chapter 6

Please read my new story **No Ordinary Game. **It's a "crossover" with Cabin in the Woods and is a **Joker**/OC Horror story. You don't really need to understand Cabin in the Woods to enjoy the story but I do have it summarized in the first chapter. Also please read **Come Little Children **It's a White Joker and Alice one shot but I have it posted in it's own story for if you want me to turn it into a story

**Character settings changed to Julius/Alice and Boris/OC**

* * *

**Alana's P.O.V**

So far it was an ordinary Saturday night. It was the one day out of the week that my parents, my older brother and I all got together for games. Sometimes we played simply board or card games and other times we played on the Wii. Tonight we were sitting around the coffee table in the living room, playing War. It was a card game that could take hours on end to complete and one of my all-time favorite card games. We were using four decks of cards so we all had an equal amount to start with.

"War." My brother called as he and my parents all put down tens. I had a three so whoever won the war would get my card as well.

"This sucks. How is it I'm the one losing?" I complained and looked at the stack of cards. Kyle had the biggest pile, my mom came in second and my dad just had a little more than I did.

"Hey, I'm losing too, kiddo." My dad spoke out, only to win the war. I glared at him and crossed my arms against my chest as he collected the sixteen new cards.

"Don't make that face, Anny." Kyle chuckled, ruffling my hair as he addressed me by my nickname. Pouting, I brushed his hand away from my head and crossed my arms.

"Stop calling me Anny and I'll make faces if I want to." I complained stubbornly, puffing out my cheeks. My brother chuckled and poked one of my cheeks, forcing me to release the air inside.

"Alana, ladies don't make faces and complain." My mother scolded, but I simply rolled my eyes. She was always trying to get me to act more lady like but I ignored her like I always did and focused on the card game instead.

Card games were something I was normally really good at. The only card games I _couldn't _play were poker, black jack and a few other popular for gambling. Kyle taught me to play most card games but my parents wouldn't allow him to teach me those. They didn't want me to become a gambler like him but that didn't stop Kyle from teaching me a few things. He taught me three card tricks, the _is this your card _kind and how to count cards. I'm still practicing counting cards but I can do the card tricks with my eyes closed.

Suddenly our game was interrupted when three knocks came from the front door. Seeing as it was eight at night and we weren't expecting company tonight, I couldn't imagine who was here. The few friends I have don't come this late at night and they knew it was the one night a week I spent with my family. So that could only mean it was either a friend of my parents or one of my brother's friends. Speaking of my brother, he was the one that got up to go answer the door.

"Oh, hey, Sam, what's up? Is something wrong?" Kyle asked the person behind the door. Huh, what was Sam doing here at this time of night?

Sam is one of my brother's best friends. My family met his family around six years ago and they've been friends ever since. Sam is pretty cool and shares a similar personality as my brother. Although I have heard rumors he's somewhat more of a trouble maker than Kyle is. It doesn't really matter, however, and I like the guy. He's twenty years old like my brother, has short shaggy, dirty blond, hair, brown eyes and stubble over his chin. I'm not sure how tall he is however since size never really mattered to me.

"Hello, Samuel." My father greeted as Kyle let the young man into the house. I saw Sam twitch at the full name and I frowned as a bad feeling came over me.

Something seemed off about Sam. He looked nervous and maybe even a little angry. His blue jeans looked dirty and slightly ripped. His hair looked greasy and his eyes were moving all around the room. Lastly, the man had his hands inside his green sports hoody, the hood itself hanging down his back. Maybe the rumors about him were true and he was in trouble with the cops or maybe he was having trouble with his parents. That sounded more likely but I still had that awful feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Sam, is something wrong?" my brother repeated his question and closed the front door behind his friend. Again I got that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and a voice in the back of my head was screaming at me to run.

"Shut up!" Sam snapped and pulled his hands from his hoody pocket. I swear my heart stopped for ten full seconds and a cold sweat went down my back as a gun, visibly held in his hand, was pointed at my brother.

When I felt my heart start beating again it was in a painful way. My heart was beating so hard and so fast that I couldn't only feel it but I swear I could hear it. I was more scared and confused than I had even been in a really long time. Looking at my parents I could see that they looked about the same if not slightly angry. What the hell was going on? Why was Sam here, threatening my brother with a gun? Why wasn't my parents doing anything about it? All of those thoughts went through my mind as everything began to unfold as if stuck in slow motion.

Before I knew what was happening, Sam was firing off his gun and ordered us to sit in a row. When no one listened, he shot at the coffee table we had been playing at, making the cards fly in all directions. I heard my mother scream along with me as dad shouted profound words. As for my brother, Kyle was still looking at Sam like he gone mad, which he probably had. I'm surprised that the neighbors weren't coming by to see what was happening or to complain about the noise. That is when I remembered that our neighbors one the left were on vacation and the ones on the right were a deaf old couple.

Once Sam managed to force us to sit in the row, my heart dropped down into my stomach at what happened next. Without giving a reason why, Sam pointed the gun at my father's chest and fired three times. My father yelled out in angst and pain while my mother screamed out his name. I, on the other hand, joined my brother in asking what Kyle's supposed best friend was doing. Without answering, Sam moved the direction of the gun towards my father's head and fired only once. Tears of fear filled my eyes as I watched my father, bleeding from the chest and head wounds, fall down dead.

"Sam! What the fuck are you doing?!" My older brother yelled, staring at our father's dead body before at his friend in shock. The other man's eyes were as cold as ever as he glared at my brother and pointed the gun at our mother.

"Shut the fuck up, Kyle." He growled, saliva dripping from the corner of his mouth. Dear god, not only had he gone mad but he's gone completely _insane_.

My tears intensified and I let out a couple choked sobs as Sam shot my mother next, in the same fashion as my father. Why... why was Sam doing this to him? Wasn't my family always kind to him? Sure my mother didn't really like him because he was a trouble maker, but still. He's been Kyle's friend for over six years so why was he suddenly doing this to us? Sadly I don't think I would ever get an answer out of him since it wouldn't be long until Kyle and I were dead as well.

"I wish I could say I was sorry about this, dude, but I'm not. See ya in hell." Sam, who now wore an insane grin on his face, pointed his gun at my brother. My eyes widened even wider than they were before and I felt my body shake like a leaf.

No, not my brother, please not my brother. Why, Sam, _why_? I had to do something, I had to stop this bastard. I already lost my parents because nothing was done so I'm not going to lose the last person that means anything to me. Tears dripped down my face and I searched around the room for the closets weapon I could. However, before I had the chance to grab the closest thing next to me, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and gave me a hard pull backwards.

All of a sudden the scenery changed. Instead of sitting in the living room with my dead parents I was now standing somewhere else. It was kind of hard to describe where I was since it was just a big open space with dozens of different colors everywhere. I couldn't tell what was up or down but I _could _feel myself standing on solid ground. Yet, as confused as I was, I couldn't help but be slightly grateful to be away from that nightmare. It's been a while since I've relived that moment and so vividly as well. Hell, I could still feel tear marks staining my cheek. Well, now that that was over, just where was I?

"Where am I?"

**Third Person P.O.V**

It had taken Nightmare hours to finish all of the paper work. However, if it hadn't been for his constant complaining about the situation, he would have finished a lot sooner. By the time he finished the last form the evening had turned into night and the incubus escaped into the dream realm before Gray could come and say otherwise. Sighing in relief of being free of that dreaded paper work, Nightmare floated in his realm and looked for the new outsider. When he eventually found her he couldn't contain his surprise at witnessing the nightmare she was having.

He had arrived in time to see what he guessed was the girl's mother get shot by some young man with a gun. What he assumed was the girl's father was already lying dead on the floor of a living room. Another young man, who was sitting next to who Nightmare guessed was the outsider, continually questioned what the guy named Sam was doing. Unable to see anymore, Nightmare hurried behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. No one in the dream seemed to notice him and the incubus gave a hard tug, pulling the girl out of the dream and into his realm.

Sighing in relief, Nightmare released his grip on the girl and, floating upwards, watched her for a moment. It had been a while since the dream demon had seen a nightmare that gruesome that wasn't inflicted by him. The fact that it came from an outsider put a slight shiver down his spine. Things like that happened in Wonderland more often than people realize but, because of the replacements, no one really paid much attention. It was a much bigger deal when it came from people in Alice's world. From her thoughts, the incubus was able to tell what he witnessed wasn't a normal nightmare but a memory instead. Is that where her hatred of guns came from?

"Where am I?" the girl asked out loud and turned her head in all directions. Nightmare chuckled and crossed his arms against his chest in a carefree way.

"You're in the dream realm." The dream demon answered happily. Despite what the he had just witnessed the incubus thought it might help not to mention it right away.

Startled by the sudden voice, Alana turned around and looked upwards. Her green eyes widened in surprise when she saw a young, silver haired man floating a foot or two in the air. His hair came just below his chin and his eyes were the same color as his hair, with the exception of the right one being hidden by an eye patch. He was wearing a sleeveless grey jacket with pockets on the other side and a big collar. Underneath he was wearing a black shirt and the sleeves were attached by black ribbons, leaving the first few inches of his arms exposed. Stuck in the sleeveless jacket was a pale purple hacky for whatever reason. His pants were the same color as his shirt.

Now that he had the girl's attention and the whole ordeal with her nightmare was over, he took the moment to study her properly. Her hair just went below her shoulders and slightly curled at the ends. Her eyes were a light shade of green and currently held confusion in them. She seemed to be about five foot five of not an inch or two taller. Looking at her, the incubus would guess the girl was close to the age of Alice if not a year or two older. The clothing she was wearing was something different, however. Pants, a blue t-shirt and shoes girls in his world didn't typically wear. Most girls in his world wore dresses unless in situations needed for pants.

"Who are you and what do you mean I'm in the dream realm?" Alana questioned, confused beyond belief. She was still grateful that she was no longer dreaming _that _anymore but did this mean she was still sleeping or had been kidnapped?

"I assure you no one has kidnapped you and you are indeed still dreaming." Nightmare, who had read the girl's mind, replied to first before continuing, "My name is Nightmare and I am the dream demon who controls this realm. I watch over, and control if necessary, all the dreams of the people in Wonderland. I had wished to come see you sooner but some… complications came and I was not able to." The incubus hesitated before continuing, figuring the girl didn't need to know about Gray. His face then turned sad and he gave the girl an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been here earlier. I could have helped a lot sooner with your nightmare." The dream demon apologized, feeling somewhat responsible. Annoyance and a coldness too over the look in her eyes as the girl simply crossed her arms, huffed and turned her head away from the man.

'It doesn't even matter. I've suffered with the memory of my family's murder for over three years. Memories like that just don't go away.' Alana thought sadly, her inner self completely different from the mask she was currently showing Nightmare. The dream demon noticed this and, raising an eyebrow, bent his legs so it looked as if he were sitting in an invisible chair.

"True, you can't do anything about remembering what happened but I can make it so you don't dream about it anymore." The incubus replied, once again crossing his arms in a carefree way as he smiled down at her. Pulled from her thoughts, Alana turned her head back towards the man and narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"I didn't say anything out loud." She said slowly, feeling her heartbeat pick up a bit of speed. If he could do what she feared he was doing then...

"Of course you didn't, I read your mind. It's one of my abilities of being an incubus." Nightmare replied happily, grinning at the girl below him. Although, his grin soon vanished as he noticed the unexpected expression take over the girl's face.

Upon realizing that Alana's fear was right and the guy above her was a mind reader, she began to panic. The last thing she wanted was for people to know what happened in her past. Having people know her true emotions and feelings after three years of building up a mask was another thing she didn't want people to know. In her opinion it was no one's business but her own to know such things. Unless she gave them permission to know so, which was really unlikely. So, feeling very uneasy, Alana began to take a few steps away from the floating man and attempted to control her thoughts around him.

Nightmare easily caught on to this and pouted. It wasn't unusual for people to fear him. In fact it was pretty normal for many of the Wonderland residents to fear him. After all, Nightmare _is _an incubus that controls dreams. If he so pleased, he could drop whoever he wanted in a nightmare so bad that they'd die of a heart attack. Or a clock attack in their case. Still, not even Alice seemed this frightened of him when they first met. He could also tell she was trying her hardest to control her thoughts; Nightmare could hear them jumbled in her head. Although the dream demon didn't need to read her mind to know why she was scared.

"You don't need to be scared; I promise I won't harm you. I'm a friendly dream demon." He tried to convince, now smiling friendly. Alana didn't seem convinced but she did stop moving and instead just turned her head to the side.

'There's a difference between being friendly and knowing one's secrets. Damn, as a mind reader he must be well hated. Think of all the dark deep secrets he must know.' She thought to herself, momentary forgetting the man could hear her. Nightmare's grey eyes widened and his floating form fell. Landing on his knees, Nightmare covered his mouth with one hand and began to cough up blood.

"That's mean! People don't hate me. How can you say such a thing?" the demon childishly whined before his coughing picked up again, blood dripping down his lips and chin. Much to his surprise Nightmare suddenly felt a hand rubbing his back and he knew it could only be one person.

**First person P.O.V**

I was surprised when the man fell to his knees in a coughing fit. It didn't sound like a normal cough either but more like he was choking on something. Or maybe it was the blood he was spitting up as he complained how mean I was. I decided to ignore that comment as I walked over to the man and, kneeling down, placed my hand on his back. I began to rub it in the same fashion my dad used to do to me whenever I had bad coughing fits. I don't exactly know why he was coughing up blood and I don't exactly know why I was helping him. He was a mind reader, saw what happened to my parents and slightly annoyed me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, trying to hide how awkward I actually felt touching him. From the look on his face I could see he was clearly surprised that I was helping him.

"I'm fine, no need to worry about me. I'm just a bit sickly is all; coughing up blood is normal for me." He smiled and used the light purple hacky in his sleeveless jacket to wipe his mouth clean. Seeing that he finished his coughing fit, I pulled my hand away and crossed my arms, taking a few steps back as he stood up.

"Now that that's all over with, why don't we talk for a bit? I'm sure you have plenty of questions to ask. Oh, I don't think you've told me your name yet either." He told me in a cheerful tone, suddenly floating in the air a couple inches. Keeping my arms crossed, I shook my head and wished I had something to lean on.

"My name is Alana and I don't have any questions as of right now. I was already told about the vial, role holders, the different territories, faceless and the random time changes. What more is there to ask?" I asked and let my arms unfold. The man, who I think mentioned his name was Nightmare, had a slightly surprised and thoughtful look on his face before it transformed into a frown as the colorful world around me seemed to melt.

"There is a lot more to know but it seems you are waking up now. We'll have to continue this another time. Oh, but before you wake up allow me to give you a friendly warning, something I don't think you were told. Over time everyone will fall in love with you. Just ask Alice if you want to know more about that. Until we meet again, Alana, have fun and enjoy Wonderland." Nightmare waved at me as he melted along with colorful world before I could react to what he said. Now, instead of the colorful world Nightmare called the dream real I was opening my eyes to the hotel room I had fallen asleep in.

Sitting up in the bed, I leaned over the edge and grabbed for my pants. Pulling out the vial, I couldn't stop myself from staring at the liquid inside. If I drank the stuff I'd be stuck in this world for who knew how long. Did I really care about that? Not really. To me it didn't matter where I lived and no one knew me here. That meant no one knew I was a thief and the cops wouldn't be looking for me here. Although, my only hesitation was the fact Nightmare said everyone would come to love me, which I didn't understand nor did I want to ask Alice right now. hmm, but they can't love me if I never met them, can they?

Finally having made up my mind, I pulled off the light blue, glass, heart shaped stopped. Bringing it to my lips, I downed the liquid in three large sips. The liquid tasted vale and I couldn't stop myself from making a face afterwards. Hopefully I can get that after taste out of my mouth soon. Yawning, I placed the vial on the pillow next to me and stood up, stretching my arms in the air. Looking out the uncovered window that brought in the sunshine I couldn't stop a small smile from taking over my face. Today my life changed so let's hope it's for the better.

**(Kind of ashamed of the ending but I struggled really hard with finding a good ending. Anyways, I plan to have the next chapter involve the Hatters and possibly Boris) **

* * *

I hope this doesn't seem to be going by too fast. I struggled a little with this chapter, wondering if I should wait to do it later on or now. Although, since I need Alana in a bad mood later on, I decided to do it now. Please enjoy ^^

Chapters one and two were edited for grammar and spelling


	8. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for everyone who has supported this story so far ^^ I might be going slight OOC in this chapter but I'll try my hardest to stay away from that

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Alana, good morning!" Alice cheerfully called out, rushing over to the other girl as she spotted her walking out of the hotel. With her hands shoved in her pockets, Alana lazily turned her head in the direction of the girl coming towards her.

"Morning." She greeted just as lazily as her fingers fiddled with the vial inside her pants pocket. Alice stopped about a foot away from Alana, a bright grin plastered on her face.

When Alice first woke up in the morning she was sure the last afternoon and evening time changes had been a dream. She couldn't make sense of why Peter would go into her world and bring back another girl. He had mentioned it was for her cause but Alice was confused as ever as to what the prime minster could have meant. So imagine her surprise and delight when Julius confirmed that what had happened was real. She finally had a chance of a friend who wasn't insane and would agree with her views of life.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked eagerly, her teal eyes shining brightly. Alice was really looking forwards to getting to know Alana better but she remembered the girl saying she'd only talk to her if she woke up in a good mood.

Alana didn't reply right away. Instead her thoughts instantly wondered back to the events during her sleep. She was still a bit upset about what happened in the first part of her dream. However, due to the fact that it wasn't the first time Alana dreamed about the night of her family's murder, she was able to calm down pretty fast. Or at least a lot faster than when she first started having nightmares about that night. As for the part about Nightmare, the man who _saved_ her from her dream, Alana wasn't even sure if that was just some random dream or somehow real.

In fact Alana was far more bothered about the man than the actual nightmare itself. While she hated being reminded what happened, the girl had been dreaming of it for a little over three years. During those three years Alana had grown cold, sarcastic, mean and uncaring. In truth all of those revolved around her trust problems and no one knew the true feelings she felt inside her heart. If the man from her dream was real that meant that not only could he read her mind but he knew why she acted the way she did. This frightened Alana for more than one reason; one of which was she didn't want anyone to pity her.

"Well enough, I guess." The nineteen year old lazily answered after a few seconds of silence. Alice's smile brightened, seemingly unaffected by the older girl's tone, and her whole body seeming to glow in excitement and happiness.

"That's wonderful! That means we can hang out and talk today, right? I have so many questions I want to ask you. I almost thought that yesterday was just all a big dream until Julius told me it wasn't. I'm so happy that I finally have someone normal to talk to now." She said gleefully before her eyes widened in realization and a surprised look took over her face. "Oh, I never told you my name yesterday, did I? I'm Alice Liddell. It's really nice to meet you, Alana." She greeted herself, gracefully linking her hands behind her back. Alana didn't bother fighting a tired frown as she watched the younger girl's expression and body language.

"Whatever. There are actually things I'd like to ask you anyways." She ignored most of Alice's speech as she shrugged her shoulders uncaringly and tiredly leaned her back against the hotel wall in a fashion where her backpack wouldn't be squished. If it wasn't for the fact that Alana had her own questions to ask she would easily turn this girl down.

After all Alana wasn't used to being around people like her; or any people for that matter. After her family was murdered by a supposed close friend the nineteen year old trusted no one. She even avoided and cut off all contact with her friends. The brunet even went as far as not trusting the cops. Although, that dealt with the fact that they wanted to place her in a foster home at the time. Alana could act civil towards people if she needed to, or if she wanted to when in a good mood. However, because of her hatred for preppy and overly cheerful people, she got irritated and angry easily. For the most part, however, the girl preferred to be left alone.

"Well, I've only been here for… I'm not even sure how long, but I'll do my best to answer your questions. I know a small dinner we can go talk in. It serves the best cakes and tea….." Alice trailed off as her eyes widened in realization and her body stiffened. Alana watched in mild curiosity as the girl's expression changed to an almost worried and nervous one.

"Damn." Alice whispered under her breath before forcing a smile towards Alana. "I'm sorry but I completely forgot I promised Blood and Elliot I'd go to a tea party today." She apologized before her teal eyes brightened as an idea came to mind. "Why don't you come with me? I'm sure the Hatters would love to meet you."

"As in the Hatters you mean the mafia family, right?" Alana asked as she recalled what Julius had told her. While the clock maker didn't go into detail on who everyone was she was told the basics; such as names and their roles.

"Yes, but don't worry; they aren't _that _dangerous." Even Alice was unconvinced with her words and she felt herself sweat drop as she broke eye contact to look at the side for a moment. "OK, maybe they are but they're very nice once you get to know them." She quickly corrected her words, returning her gaze towards Alana and smiled again. Alana, on the other hand, didn't like the idea and pulled her body away from the wall.

"Either way, my answer is no. I don't even like tea and I'm not much of a people person. So I think I'll take the opportunity to look around a bit instead. See ya around, Alice." Alana farewelled, giving Alice a two finger salute as she turned her back on the girl and walked away. Alice didn't even have time to tell the older girl to wait before she disappeared in a group of faceless people.

'I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much. Did I do something wrong?' Alice thought with a pout. Sighing sadly the girl turned on her heels and headed for the Hatter Mansion.

**Time Skip/Hatter Mansion**

"Good afternoon, young lady. I almost thought you weren't going to show up today." Blood greeted Alice as she walked towards the tea table in the Hatter garden. The girl gave an apologetic smile and walked over to the empty seat next to the mafia boss.

The tea table was set up where it normally was. The middle of the table was filled with many cakes, cookies and other sweets. The table currently had six chairs sat around it and only five were currently sat in. The Tweedle twins sat on one end, ignoring their tea but eating some of the sweets. Elliot sat on the left side of Blood and was currently shoveling down a large plate of carrot cake. Blood was ignoring the sweets and paused in drinking his tea to greet Alice. Boris took up another chair, ignoring both tea and sweets to instead chat with the mafia family.

"Big sister, you made it!" The twins cried happily, jumping from their seats and rushing over to Alice before she had a chance to properly apologize _or _sit down. Chuckling, she ruffled the twins' hair as they lovingly hugged her.

"I'm sorry for being so late. Something kind if came up and almost forgot that I promised to come today." She admitted sheepishly, sweat dropping as the twins refused to pull away from her. They finally let go after Elliot yelled at the twins; ordering them to let Alice sit.

"You forgot, eh? That's really not like you, Alice. Is the clock maker over working you or something?" Boris, who was sitting at the end of the table, questioned. Admiring the cute pouts the twins were giving for having to let her go, Alice pulled her attention towards Boris and smiled brightly.

"Julius never makes me over work and, besides, I helped him the other day. I just got distracted because Peter brought in another outsider and I was hoping she would talk to me today." She explained happily, her whole body seeming to glow. Five pairs of eyes widened, though one pair not as much as the others, at the words Alice spoke.

"Seriously? There's another outsider in Wonderland?" Boris's yellow eyes brightened in curiosity, wonder and confusion. The others shared the same expression in their eyes, though Blood has a better time hiding the emotions.

It was very confusing as to why another outsider would be brought into Wonderland at a time like this. Alice wasn't even finished her own game and everyone still had feelings for her. The most confusing thing about it was that _Peter _was the one to bring in the other girl. Out of everyone it was well known that Peter obsessed with Alice the most so why would he bring in another outsider? However, at the same time, no one was complaining about the situation. Whoever lost the game with Alice would still have a chance with the other girl.

"Why would that crazy rabbit bring in another outsider?" Elliot, who had just finished almost choking on a bite of cake, questioned the thought everyone else had. Alice's eyes looked up as she placed a finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"Peter mentioned that it had something to do with me but ran off before he would explain. She got here just two time periods ago. I don't think she likes me very much though." She admitted, lowering her hand to look at the role holders. From beside her Blood took a slow sip of his tea before placing his cup down.

"Oh, and why do you say that?" he calmly questioned, doing well to hide his emotions. Alice sighed and lifted her tea cup half way to her face.

"It was just the way she spoke to me and the tone in her voice. She didn't seem all that happy and looked as if she rather be somewhere else. Also, when I suggested that she come with me so you could meet her she refused and walked away. Did I do something wrong?" She asked, a hurt look in her eye. Elliot and Boris tensed slightly, the twins looked angry at the idea of anyone making Alice sad and Blood simply patted her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Of course not, young lady. Perhaps the young miss is just confused about what's happened to her. Is she staying with you in the tower?" He soothed the girl before questioning and pulling away his hand. Feeling only slightly better Alice shook her head and took a sip of tea before answering.

"No, she's staying at the hotel in town."

"A hotel? Why would an outsider stay at a hotel when most role holders would allow them to stay with them?" Boris asked, scratching the back of his neck. Towards this Alice simply shrugged, sharing his confused look.

"I don't know. She was just insistent on staying in a hotel for the night. She even claimed to have money for it." She answered and took another sip of her tea. The role holders went silent for a moment as they all considered the possibilities that a second outsider could bring to Wonderland.

While the twins were still upset that this new girl possibly hurt Alice, even if it was only emotionally, they were very curious. Perhaps this new girl would be more willing to play with them than Alice was. They wanted to meet this new girl and see what she was like. However, if it turned out that she really _was _mean to Alice then the twins wouldn't hesitate in killing her; outsider or not.

Boris and Elliot both shared a curiosity to the new girl. Like the twins they weren't too happy that she may have hurt Alice's feelings but what Blood said could be true. Being kidnapped by a man with rabbit ears was probably more than one could handle; even Alice was still convinced she was dreaming most of the time. Both the cat boy and the hare man wondered what this new girl could be like; what she looked like and how she acted. Boris hoped she was fun and Elliot didn't really mind what she was like, as long as she was nice to Alice and didn't pull on his ears.

Blood, on the other hand, was indifferent. As long as the girl was as entertaining as Alice, he couldn't care less. No, actually, that was a lie. The mafia boss was pretty curious to who this new outsider was. It was very rare for an outsider to come into Wonderland and Alice had been the first one he had ever met. Now there was another, while Alice was still here none-the-less. Not to mention that it was Peter himself that brought the new girl in; a very curious and odd thing for the love struck rabbit to do. He wondered if this new girl would be a fun to bug and tease as Alice was. To get those answers Blood knew he'd have to meet the new outsider for himself.

"How curious. Tell us, young lady, did you find out anything interesting about this new outsider?" Blood casually asked, preparing to gain as much information as possible. Having lowered her tea to grab one of the small sweets Alice smiled and took a small nibble of her treat before she told the five role holders all that she currently knew of the girl she meet two time changes ago.

* * *

So, what did you all think? It took me a bit to finish the chapter but now it is done. Please review if you wish to read more. This account obviously allows for offliners or people without accounts


End file.
